1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to an apparatus and system for adjusting an internal voltage, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for adjusting an internal voltage, which perform trimming on a voltage while a wafer probing test process.
2. Related Art
To minimize power consumption in mobile apparatuses, efforts to lower operation voltages of circuits have been consistently made. Although the entire power consumption in the mobile apparatuses is reduced through reduction in the operation voltages, the circuits constituting the mobile apparatus may be susceptible to even a small voltage difference. Thus, the circuits which are driven on the basis of a fine voltage difference may abnormally operate by a small voltage difference.
For example, the devices constituting the circuits included in the mobile apparatuses may have different operation characteristics according to the operation voltages, and thus an internal voltage needs to be set depending on the operation characteristics.